Confessions of a Teenage Martian Mage
by Oro Productions
Summary: Chao Rinshen's backstory, in one handy fanfiction. What drove her to reveal magic to the world? What was it like when she first arrived? All will be revealed in time. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter I: Magic

**A/N: **Konnichiwa, minna! It's Star-chan, the sexy female half of Oro Productions. This is a fic about everybody's favorite Martian, Chao Rinshen! (Lingshen if you prefer.) It, in a nutshell, is Chao's life leading up to the Mahora Festival, in first person. Chao tells us the answers to the questions in the summery! (Most of them, anyway.) I thought this chapter really, really, **sucked. **Like sucky-sucked. Super sucky. But then again, maybe you'll think differently!

**Disclaimer: **Chao Rinshen/Negima is not Star-chan's, but Akamatsu Ken's. Her parents and the plot are mine, though.

**Confessions of a Chinese Martian Mage**

**Chapter 1. Magic**

I will seriously never understand the concept of waking up for school.

You wake up. Take a shower. Put on clothes. Comb hair, brush teeth, ect. But doing it for the next 364 days boggles my mind.

All I can say is that the people of 2003 are crazy. Why don't they just invent the things we have back home? Earth people really agitate me, even if I don't show it.

Oh, dear. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Chao Rinshen, a simple Chinese girl who just so happens to go to Mahora Gakuen. Well, maybe, not so simple.

I am from the planet Mars. Of course, not right now. I was born in 2103, on December 1st. Actually, I'm just guessing here; I can't remember what year I was born but my birthday is indeed the first day in December. Weird, huh? I'm from 100 years in the future, and I like peace, but dislike war, hatred and the unilateral use of major powers.

I came to Earth because of something I need to do. If I don't do it, I had decided that I might as well just throw all my hopes, dreams and wishes in the garbage and become a regular, run-of-the-mill Earthling. Two years ago, I asked my parents something over breakfast that started my plot to reveal magic to the world. (I can remember it like it was yesterday…)

--

It was just another regular breakfast time at the Rinshen family.

My Oji-san, Kei Min Rinshen was reading _The Mars Times _with his cup of coffee and plate of eggs. My Okaa-san was seated next to me, eating quietly. I was eating and reading my history textbook entitled "The Turning Point in History – 2000." It was really, really interesting, and it reminded me of the Cassiopeia, the time traveler that was my father's. I wanted to go see what 2000 was like, not just from the book.

"Oji-san, may I ask you something?"

He looked up from his paper to see me grinning earnestly at them over my bacon and scrambled eggs. "Chao-rin, what is it?" my Oji-san, Kei Min Rinshen asked me irritably as he fiddled with his antennas. "I'm fixing my antennas, Chao-rin."

Oji-san is probably the most vain man I've ever met. My Okaa-san is from the Springfield family lineage, but she can be kind of vain, too.

"I was thinking about using Oji-san's Cassiopeia to do some research." I explained. This was actually the truth, and this is the question that was rooted to what I am planning today.

Oji-san laughed. "No way, Chao-rin. It's a family heirloom, and I cannot let you have it. It's for my use only."

Actually, my father claimed all of my mother's possessions when they married. The Cassiopeia was my Okaa-san's, an ancient heirloom of the Springfield legacy. But my father jealously took the magical pocket watch. Sigh.

"Ah, but Kei Min…" My mother, Nekata said, objection faint in her voice. She put a delicate hand on my shoulder. "The Cassiopeia would be a great learning experience for Chao-chan." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but blush and nod.

"Yeah. I'll only use it for research!" I promised.

Oji-san snorted. "Look, Nekata, this girl doesn't need to know about… you know."

"But Kei…it's in her blood."

"NO!" Oji-san bellowed across the table, smashing his fist against his plate, sending scrambled eggs flying. "I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO BE EXPOSED TO 'THAT'!"

"Please, Kei Min!" Nekata begged, her eyes pleading. "Chao is fourteen years old! She needs to know my lineage! _Her _lineage!"

I hadn't said anything since the research bit, so began to eat my eggs again. But my lineage? Okaa-san and Oji-san never talked about my grandparents or my uncles or aunts and stuff. I remember in fourth grade, everyone talked about his or her grandparents, and I didn't know squat about mine. But _my _lineage, my grandparents, my everything…Okaa-san knew.

"Okaa-san…" I had to interject. "Okaa-san…what's my lineage?"

Kei Min glared daggers Nekata. "Don't you tell her! I don't want another girl dying!"

I felt sorry for my mother because of the expression on her face. Confusion, hurt, anger, sadness…all wrapped up in a neat package, discarded on my mother's face. "Kei Min, if I don't tell her, my grandfather will never be saved!" She said in forced calm.

My father gave Nekata a cold stare, but said shortly, "Do as you wish." He left the kitchen.

I never saw my father ever again.

Later that day, my mother showed me a book. It had a mysterious insignia on it: a circle with some kind of weird star in the center, and the center of that was an eye.

"This is the book of my grandparents," she told me, showing the leather-bound book in front of my brown eyes. "This is the book that can save my family. No – our family."

I took the book and hugged it to my chest. "Okaa-san…why did Oji-san leave home? He used to be so happy here…did he just get worked up over one thing?"

Nekata smiled sadly at me, and I could see tears filling up in her chocolate colored eyes. "Well, Chao-chan, I'll tell you when the time is right, okay? Daddy and I…we were always on shaky ground because of our family. Do you understand?"

I nodded. I understood, sort of.

As long as I could remember, in our regular Martian house (the white one with blue shutters), my Okaa and Oji-sans fought, and ninety-nine percent of the time Oji-san won, and Okaa-san never stood up for herself. I usually hid myself in my miniature laboratory, but I remember one day they were arguing about their family.

"Nekata, I don't understand why you need to bring Chao-rin to see your parents! They aren't _like_ her at all. Chao-rin is just a regular Martian."

"No, she isn't," Nekata said quietly. "Chao is different. She's like…my half."

They then went on to argue which side of the family I'm on, but I got bored and absorbed myself in books.

Back in reality, Okaa-san smiled sadly at me. "Chao-chan, I have to go get some sugar, okay? Have fun reading that book."

I nodded and waved good-bye. "See you later."

She gave me a kiss on my cheek and left our house. I looked at the book that she had just given me. "Hmm…the book of my ancestors…"

I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed. My room is pretty big, I guess, with cooking pots, pans and spoons cluttered everywhere; Chinese porcelain dolls lining the walls; beakers and lab coats jumbled in a corner. It was like one of blind prizes you get by sticking your hand in a box and getting whatever you salvage up. You could find anything in my room.

I opened up the book, and in bold-faced letters in proclaimed "Ministra Magi Beginner's Book. Printed in 16XX."

The 1600s! That seemed prehistoric to me. I considered anything before the 1900s quite old, considering I'm in what, the 2100s? (If _you _lived in my time, you would consider it old.)

Interested, I flipped to the first chapter, entitled "What is a Ministra Magi?" My interest soared, and I read on and on to discover a wonderful, mysterious thing.

Magic.

Little did I know that this "magic" would become vital to me, the thing that would be my life source to fulfill my own selfish desires.

---

**A/N: **Konnichiwa! Did you like it? Hate it? Think it sucked beyond reason? Or want to see chapter two? **5 reviews equal to chapter two, nyo! **

So, this is the first chapter of "Confessions of a Martian Chinese Mage". It inspired me because Chao's back-story seems so mysterious! Hoho. I know I probably sucked on chapter one, because 98 percent of it is a flashback! What the freak? But it's an introduction to Chao's interest in magic, and vital to the story.

Now, even though **I **personally thought I sucked on this, maybe **you** thought differently. This is my first solo attempt at a Negima fanfiction (**One Hell of a Birthday **was done by Machasu-kun and I) and my two oneshots were okay, I guess, but I'm a little iffy on this. Of course, I would happily continue. :D

Wrapping this unreasonably long note, R&R! Or I'll send Chao to eat your soul. Um, and please, constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter II: Heritage

**A/N: **The second chapter has arrived, aru! Arigatou for the reviews, minna, I'll respond next chapter! Suu! (I'll really try to make it long, I'll try) And I fail, 'cause I wanted FIVE reviews and I only got two. But if I get some this chappie, maybe I'll be happy again:smiles brightly:

Random note: the reason Chao isn't saying "-yo" and "-na" like she does in the manga will be revealed in future chapters. Anyways, Negima is not mine, but the plot and the OCs are!

Confessions of a Teenage Chinese Mage 

**Chapter 2. Heritage **

"_Practi-Bigi-Naru Ardescat!"_

"_Luucis!"_

A beam of light shot out of the heart-topped wand that was in my right hand, while the Ministra Magi book was in my left. The light hit one of my broken beakers, smashing it into fragments.

"Amazing," I breathed. A slightly maniac smile was on my face, seeing that _this_ was magic, all written in the book of my ancestors. Which made me realize that **mages **were my relatives. I wondered why my parents had kept this powerful secret from me for _fourteen _years.

Did they think I'd be scared? Did they think I couldn't take it?

It's not like I would go crazy with magic power…right?

I began practicing more incantations, with ice spells and fire spells and finally…all the basic spells I could do from the Ministra Magi book. I was surprised, but considering I was descended from mages, it made sense. "This book is amazing," I commented, now sitting on my bed and flipping pages. "How did Okaa-san get this, anyway?"

As I flipped pages, a page titled "The Thousand Master" caught my eye. "A thousand master? A master of what?" Thumbing back to the page, the title proclaimed "The Thousand Master: The Greatest Magister Magi." The article then described that a man, called Nagi Springfield, had mastered a thousand spells and became the world's greatest Magister Magi.

"Springfield"… That was my Okaa-san's heritage. She had always talked about a man who was her greatest ancestor, the most wonderful person of them all. I guessed that THIS was her greatest ancestor, and then I got to the part about his son.

"'…His son was Negi Springfield, the boy who vowed to catch up to his father no matter what. His current location is unknown, but he apparently lives in Wales.'"

"Wales? Is that a city?" I scanned the rest of the article, but nothing talked about Wales. I suspected it was indeed a city, but it was probably dead and gone just like those mysterious places called "Japan" and "America."

In the article, it showed a tall man with a wisecrack expression on his face, carrying a brown, wooden staff in his hand. I had previously read in the book that people used wood for magic, unlike the heart-topped, metal wand that had been bundled with the Ministra Magi handbook. His hair was reddish colored, and I noticed that at the edge of his rippling robes was a small boy, looking frightened. He, too, had the same kind of hair as the Thousands Master, and I knew who he was.

He was Negi.

"Chao-chan, I'm back." Okaa-san's voice rang through our house, and I snapped the book shut. She poked her head into my room and said, "Chao-chan, have you been practicing magic?"

I nodded. "I'm really good at it, Okaa-san. And I've realized a can do magic, just like those wizards in the fantasy novels."

She smiled. "As expected of the descendant of the Thousands Master. I possess very little magic, but I'm very happy my precious daughter can possess it."

I smiled back at her. I wanted to say, _Okaa-san, I'm very happy too, _but the words didn't come out. Instead, I said, "Okaa-san, who was the Thousands Master? Did he have a son?"

Okaa-san walked over to me and pushed my shoulder gently with her hand. This was a sign that she was going to tell me a very long story. I sank onto my messy bed, and she followed suit.

"Once upon a time, Chao-chan, there was a man named Nagi Springfield. He knew over a thousand spells, and he confronted many opponents, such as the famous criminal vampire Evangeline A. K. McDowell. One day, however, he vanished. He left a baby boy with his wife, though."

"The stuff in the book doesn't talk about his wife. What happened to her?"

"She died of sickness ten days after Nagi left. She put the baby in care of a niece, named Nekane. They lived in Wales, which was a very old city at that time. He grew up there for six years, until demons started attacking and petrifying the citizens. During this, Nekane became paralyzed, and it seemed there was no way that the six year old could cure it.

"But suddenly, Nagi appeared to his son. He healed Nekane, and gave the boy his staff. He hasn't been seen since, and nobody knows if he's alive or dead. The boy died some time ago, but he lived a very happy life."

I paused, taking this entire tale in. "The happy ending would be he met Nagi. So he'd have no regrets when he died. Then it would be a happy ending." 

Okaa-san gave me that "Chao, you're so predictable" look, but gave me a kiss on my forehead and said, "Well, perhaps he did. But nobody knows for certain, Chao-chan."

I put my head on her soft shoulder, feeling a little bad for Negi. He looked for his father probably his whole life, and yet he never found him. What a sucky reward for all that hard work!

Of course, I wouldn't even dream of finding my Oji-san. If Oji-san doesn't want to be found, he won't be.

"Okaa-san…"

"Hm?"

"What…what happened to his son?"

Okaa-san's smiling face disappeared at the mention. "Well, Chao-chan…"

I looked up expectantly. "What happened to him?"

I had never seen Okaa-san like this: suddenly all weird and sad, as though she didn't want to talk about it. Looking back on it, I thought I should have never pressed her, but being her only, spoiled child I pressed on eagerly.

"Negi-kun – that's his name – died of a terrible disease. I…I'm sorry, Chao-chan, but I need to get something to drink, okay?"

I nodded, and could feel Okaa-san's tears swelling up behind her dark brown eyes, as she's described as "the eyes of a great ancestor." She quietly exited my room, and then I felt bad about bugging her for what happened.

I decided to do some sleuthing of my own. After all, I wanted to know how my ancestor Negi died.

Getting up from my bed, I climbed out the window (which is the best sneaking out plan for any Martian girl or boy) and softly landed on the grass of Mars.

Back in 1900s, people said that Mars was unbearable and unlivable place, which was very, very hot and had craters and things like that. However, in 2009, the Earth was completely covered in water (called global warming, I think) and people had to use spaceships and move to Mars. Somehow, they were able to live on the fourth planet from the sun. But soon, a race called the Martians were suddenly living on the planet.

They were upset and angry that humans had settled in their planet. But I'm not exactly sure how the humans resolved with us Martians, but I do know there are some humans living among us. I guess that's where my Okaa-san and Oji-san fit in. Oji-san is half Chinese and half Martian, while Okaa-san is just a human. I've come to accept humans and my race, though.

The sleuthing that I'm looking for is a professor named Hakase Sao. 

Sao is my best friend on Mars. His father abandoned him and his mother when he was just a baby, and when he was twelve, she died. His mother adopted her maiden name shortly after his father's leave.

Sao's laboratory was just down the road. He was the smartest person I knew, so maybe he knew how Negi died. I ran toward his lab, in high hopes that he could solve the mystery.

At Sao's Laboratory… 

"Sao-kun!" I burst through the laboratory's doors to see him working on some robot his mother designed. His goggles were on, as well as his glasses, making his brown eyes seem more huge than usual. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Chao, what's up?" Sao took off his goggles and pointed toward a chair.

"Ne, Sao-kun, I need help. It's about my family." I climbed on top of the chair, my plaid skirt swishing back and forth as I moved.

Sao looked concerned. "Is this about Kei Min?"

Sao didn't like fathers very much, considering his left his mother and him.

I shook my head. "No, no. It's not about Oji-san. It's about this boy named Negi Springfield. I want to find out how he died."

Sao took off his oval-shaped glasses thoughtfully. "Hmm…Springfield, huh. I think Mom might have it in her record book." He then walked over to his mother's huge bookshelf, crammed to the seams with difficult books Sao had all memorized. Like I said, he's super smart.

I jumped off the chair and walked next to him as he thoughtfully searched the leather-bound books. Finally, he pulled one out titled "Great Heroic Achievements in Mars History." He began thumbing through the pages, and finally reached the right page. "I've read that a boy named Negi Springfield somehow saved Mars from some great evil. How, I have no idea." He held the book out to me.

"Oh, thank you, Sao-kun!" I took the huge book from Sao, of course giving him a thankful hug after that. Sao just playfully punched me on the shoulder. "I'm gonna work on this robot, 'k? You just read that book. Call me if you need me."

I snorted. "As if!"

We shared a knowing smile as he put his glasses and goggles back on, then exited this part of the lab. Smiling to myself, I opened the book to the page Sao opened to, and began to read.

"**Negi Springfield was born in Wales, United Kingdom, and he graduated from Magic Academy with top honors. He then was transferred to teaching Mahora Gakuen, an all girls' school, in Japan. He taught English there, and was very popular among the Chuutobu's students."**

That part made me smile. How could middle school girls think Negi was _not _cute?

"**He became a Ministra Magi three years later. He married, but it is unknown whom he married. It is likely to believe that it was one of his former students. When Negi became thirty-three, and had settled down with his wife and children, a powerful and deadly evil sprang up. It is believed it was the emperor of all demons, and Negi was the only one who could stop it. It was because the demon wanted to exterminate the Thousands Master's son, and had forbade any other magic to come between them. **

**  
He began battling the demon and his minions, with help from his Ministra Magis (who were actually his wife and former students). They actually began to defeat the demon, but with an enormous comeback of power, knocking all his Magis out. So it was only Negi and the demon left. They battled their very hardest, and finally Negi had the demon on his knees. However, Negi had very little magic left that would drain him of his life. **

**Negi decided that since he was the only one who could kill it, he would sacrifice his life for everyone who was precious to him. Using his last bit of magic to destroy the demon, Negi died with a triumphant smile on his face."**

Suddenly, everything became very still. All the whirring of machines was abruptly stopped, the birds stopped twittering outside, and all that stuff.

I then felt some hot wetness on my face, making its way down. Slowly, I took out my compact makeup thing and looked at my face.

Hot tears were streaming down my pale face.

No wonder Okaa-san was going to cry after I asked her about Negi.

He died.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: **NYAN! An evil cliffhanger, I know. It took so unbelievably long for this to get done! DX But I hoped you enjoyed it, and look out for chappie 3!


End file.
